Roddeck's diary
Roddeck's diary is a book players can find in by searching shelves in Roddeck's house, along with the manual about how to keep a pet dragon. It could also be found in the Unstable Foundations tutorial, and gives some backstory on it. Contents The diary tells the story of how Roddeck came to owning the dragon as a pet. It says he was about to meet the Wise Old Man for a walk but it was raining. The book tells players that he found a manual about how to keep pet dragons so he ordered a dragon egg from the Taverley pet shop. The dragon egg arrives soon while it is still raining. It describes how Roddeck raised the dragon and how he lost control of it. Transcript 3rd Raktuber Yet again it's taining. Just when I wanted to go for a walk to Draynor Village with my gorgerous new walking stick and maybe pop in for a tea with the Wise Old Man. How typical. Ah, well, I'm sure I can find some way to pass the time. Maybe I'll leaf through some of those old books that belonged to my late uncle. He had such strange interests, Saradomin rest his soul. 4th Raktuber I believe I've found a marvellous new hobby! One of those old books was a manual for reading pet dragons. I don't have a garden, but I'm sure I can do just as well keeping it in my cellar; there's plenty of space down there, and it'll be out of the rain. I've witten to the Taverley pet shop to order an egg and some supplies. 5th Raktuber No sign of my egg yet and it's still raining. Never mind, I shall brave the rain and take a walk after all. 6th Raktuber Oh dear, I have such a terrible cold. 9th Raktuber At last, I am feeling well enough to resume my diary. Furthermore, my delivery has arrived far sooner than I had hoped. That postman is a curious little chap, but he certainly knows his trade. Now, to inpack the egg and get started... 11th Raktuber Apparentry, it takes ages for these eggs to hatch. How disappointing. I think I shall name it Sottlepot if it's a boy-dragon and Piddypins if it's a girl-dragon. 14th Raktuber Little Sottlepot has hatched! These dragons really are marvellous creatures. 32nd Raktuber I've had no time for this diary recently; I seem to find myself constantly busy preparing minced meat and bringing him water. He's growing so fast. 15th Pentember I must admit that I'm starting to have second thoughts about this little project of mine. Sottlepot has grown so large that I'm not entirely sure he'll fit through the trapdoor of the cellar anymore. Furthermore, no matter how much I feed him, he keeps...well...salivating when he looks at me. He was a lot sweeter when he was smaller. I wonder if parenthood is like this. 20th Pentember I'm becoming seriously concerned about Sottlepot. He's completely smashed the pillars of my cellar. Fortunately, I was able to shore up the ceiling with some bits of woodbefore the whole cellar caved in! Hmm, perhaps I should have taken up carpentry instead of raising a dragon. 21st Pentember That blasted dragon almost managed to break the chains that were holding him to the wall. If he gets loose there's no way I'm going to be able to restrain him again. At the risk of looking loke a complete nincompoop, I think I'm going to have to call someone to sort him out before I lose control of him completely. The White Knights might be able to help. Post Scriptum This section only appears for accounts who completed the Unstable Foundations tutorial. Saved at last! The Withe Knoghts sent an agent in response to my message. He couldn't have arrived as a better time; I'd completely lost control of the dragon, and it had me concerned in a cupboard in my own cellar! With the aid of a passing adventurer, they managed to kill the dragon, and then we tunnelled out of the cellar into Jack's house because the blasted dragon had burnt my ladder. I've agreed to act as an advisor for the adventurer, since they are infamiliar with this country. Still, now all that exitement is over, I should try to find myself a new hobby. Trivia *The was book read out loud by the narrator when in the tutorial. *If you use the book on a P.O.H. bookcase you will receive the message "you place the book on the shelf" unlike the "there doesnt seem space for that on the shelf" and your book will disappear, however it wont actually be stored. Category:Free Retrieve Category:Unstable Foundations Category:Texts and tomes